Eilonwyladdin (Filip Zebic Style)
Filip Zebic in Disney Pictures "Aladdin" Cast: *Aladdin - Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Princess Jasmine - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *Genie - Pinocchio *Abu - Snoopy (Peanuts) *Jafar - Zedla (The Swan Princess 3: The Mystery of the Echanted Kingdom) * Cave of Wonders - Monster House * Iago as Himself * The Saltun - Friar Tuck (Robin Hood) * Rajah as Himself * Magic Carpet as Itself * Peddler as Himself * Gazeen the Theif - The Wicked Witch (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Razoul as Himself * Razoul Guards as Themselveses * Prince Achmed - King Candy (Wreck it Ralph) * Abu as elephant - Elliot the Dragon (Pete Dragon) * Camel as Itself * Old Man Jafar - Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) * Snake Jafar - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) * Genie Jafar - Ursrula (The Little Mermaid) * Woman at the Window - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Three Girls who laughs at Aladdin - The Chipettes (The Chipmunks Adventure) * Harem Girls - Webby (DuckTales the Movie of the Lost Lamp), Annie and June (Little Einsteins) * Woman who uses a Broom - Mrs. Jumbo (Dumbo) * Sheeps - Gorillas (Tarzan) * Man - Donald Duck * Neckleace Man and Woman - Linus and Lucy (Peanuts) * Ugly Lady - Penny (The Rescuers) * Stinky in Nose-Man - King Louie (The Jungle Book) * Two Hungry Children - Elmo and Zoe (Sesame Street) * Two Men are watching Prince Achmed - Roscoe and DeSoto (Oliver and Company) * Watermelon Seller - Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Pot Seller - Honer Simpson (The Simpsons Movie) * Nut Seller - March Hare (Alice in Wonderland) * Necklace Seller - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) * Fish Seller - Timon (The Lion King) * Fire Eater - Scooby-Doo * Boy Wanting an Apple - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) * Apple Seller - Scrooge Duck (Mickey's Christmas Carol) * Laddie' Dog Genie - Ferdinand (Tom And Jerry The Movie) * Mucho Genie - Xiro (ECA Noah's Ark) *Ventriloquist and Dummy Genie - Tinker Bell * Waiter Genie - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Rabbit Genie - Bongo (Fun and Fancy Free) *Dragon Genie - Manny (IceAge) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls as Themselves *Stewardess Genie - Rapunzel (Tangled) * Sheep Genie - Bambi *French Genie - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) * Game Show Host - Mickey Mouse (Disney) * Camel Abu - Horton (Horton Hears a Who (2008)) * Horse Abu - Cooper (Trolls) * Duck Abu - Woody Woodpecker * Ostrich Abu - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Turtle Abu - Frog (The Brave Little Toaster) * Car Abu - Tracy (The Little Engine That Could (2011)) *Swordsmen - Al's (Toy Story 2) *Old Man Genie - Mr. Stork (Dumbo) *Little Boy Genie - Peter Pan *Fat Man Genie - Booster (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) * 75 Golden Camels - Reindeer (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and Others) * Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *53 Purple Peacocks - Farm Animals (Farmyard Symphony) *Genie as TV Parade Hostess June - Aurora/Briar Rose (Sleeping Beauty) *Exotic-Type Mammals - Chernabog (Fantasia) *Leopard Genie - Brer Fox (Song of the South) *Goat Genie - Brer Bear (Song of the South) * Harem Genie - Thumbelina * 95 White Persian Monkeys - Heffalumps and Woozles (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) * 60 Elephants as Themsleves * Llamas as Themsleves * Bears and Lions as Themseleves * Brass Bands as Themsleves *40 Fakirs as Themsleves *Cooks and Bakers as Themsleves *Bird as Themsleves *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Fozzie (The Muppets) *Super-Spy Genie - Jaq (Cinderella) * Teacher Genie - Scatcrow (Jack Frost) *Table Lamp Genie - Bartok (Anastasia) *Bee Genie - Owl (Winnie the Pooh Piglet's Big Movie) *Bird in the Sky - Squawk (Tom and Jerry the Movie) * Pyramid Builder - Tantor (Tarzan) * Submarine Genie - Little Toot (Melody Time) *One of Flamingos - Spring Sprite (Fantasia 2000) *Gigantic Genie - Willie the Giant (Fun & Fancy Free) *Rajah Cub as itself *Toy Abu - Camilla (The Muppets) *Cheerleader Genies - Fireside Girls (Phineas and Ferb) *Baseball Player Genie - Rafiki (The Lion King) *Vaction Genie - Benny the Cab (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) * Moon Genie - Hercules Scene: # Eilonwyladdin (Filip Zebic Style) Part 1 - "Arabian Knights"/A Dark Night # Eilonwyladdin (Filip Zebic Style) Part 2 - Eilonwy on the Run/"One Jump Ahead # Eilonwyladdin (Filip Zebic Style) Part 3 - Eilonwy Fights With Peter Pan / "One Jump Ahead" (Reprise) # Eilonwyladdin - Part 4 - Wendy's Dream # Eilonwyladdin - Part 5 - Zelda and Friar Tuck's Conversation/Wendy Runs Aways # Eilonwyladdin - Part 6 - Trouble in the Marketplace / Zelda's Evil Plan # Eilonwyladdin - Part 7 - Eilonwy Arrested # Eilonwyladdin - Part 8 - Eilonwy Escapes With a Vanessa Doofennshmirtz # Eilonwyladdin - Part 9 - The Monster House # Eilonwyladdin - Part 10 - A Narrow Escape # Eilonwyladdin - Part 11 - The Amazing All Powerful Pinocchio/"Friend Like Me" # Eilonwyladdin Filip Zebic Style) 12 - Friar Tuck Upbraids Zelda # Eilonwyladdin (Filip Zebic Style) Part 13 - Eilonwy's First Wish # Eilonwyladdin - Part 14 - Zelda Makes His Move / "Princess Ali" # Eilonwyladdin Filip Zebic Style) 15 - Friar Tuck Rides on Thomas the Tank Engine # Eilonwyladdin (Filip Zebic Style) Part 16 - Eilonwy Argues With Pinocchio/Eilonwy Goes to Wendy # Eilonwyladdin - Part 17 - Do You Trust Me? / "A Whole New World" # Eilonwyladdin - Part 18 - Eilonwy Almost Spills the Beans/Eilonwy and Wendy's Kiss # Eilonwyladdin - Part 19 - Eilonwy Gets Ambushed/Pinocchio Saves Eilonwy's Life # Eilonwyladdin - Part 20 - Zelda Gets Exposed # Eilonwyladdin - Part 21 - Eilonwy's Depression / Iago Steals the Lamp # Eilonwyladdin - Part 22 - Friar Tuck's Announcement/Pinocchio's New Master is Zelda # Eilonwyladdin - Part 23 - Zelda's Dark Wishes / "Princess Ali" (Reprise) # Eilonwyladdin - Part 24 - The Ends of the Earth # Eilonwyladdin - Part 25 - Zelda Takes Over Agrabah # Eilonwyladdin - Part 26 - Eilonwy vs. Zelda # Eilonwyladdin - Part 27 - Happy Ending in Agrabah # Eilonwyladdin - Part 28 - Ending Credits Gallery: Princess Eilonwy.jpg|Eilonwy as Aladdin Wendy Darling in Peter Pan.jpg|Wendy Darling Pinocchio in Pinocchio.jpg|Pinocchio as Genie Magnificent Zelda.jpg|Zelda as Jafar Snoopy.jpg|Snoopy as Abu Friar Tuck in Robin Hood (1973).jpg|Friar Tuck as The Saltun Iago in Aladdin and the King of Thieves.jpg|Iago as Himself Rajah in Aladdin.jpg|Rajah as Himself Kingcandydisney.png|King Candy as Prince Achmed Thomas the Tank Engine.jpg|Thomas the Tank Engine as Magic Carpet Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-8165.jpg|The Wicked Witch as Gazeen the Theif Snapshot20051019162445.jpg|Razoul as Himself Aladdindisneyscreencaps.com2560.jpg|Razoul's Guards as Them Jeremy-1.jpg|Jeremy as The Peddler Snow White in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Snow White as Woman at the Window 9720_1.jpg|The and Chipmunks and Chippets as Woman at Laughter Ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-7823.jpg|Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby Mrs. Jumbo in Dumbo.jpg|Mrs Jumbo as Elmo and Zoe (Sesame Street).jpg|Elmo and Zoe as Two Hungry Children Roscoe and DeSoto.jpg|Roscoe and DeSoto as Two Men Achmed Wallace.jpg|Wallace as Melon Seller Piglet.jpg|Piglet as Fish Seller Scooby Doo.jpg|Scooby Doo as Fire Eater Oliverandcompany_1175.jpg|Oliver as Aladdin Boy Apple Big-Bad-Wolf-2.jpg|Big Bad Wolf as Apple Seller Brer Fox.jpg|Brer Fox as Old Man Jafar Xiro the Lion.png|Xiro as Mucho Genie Rapunzel.jpg|Rapunzel as Ladie Genie Tramp.jpg|Tramp as French Men Genie Snuffy.jpg|Snuffy as Camel Abu Cooper the Troll.png|Cooper as Horse Abu Daffy Duck.png|Daffy Duck as Duck Abu Big Bird in Sesame Street.jpg|Big Bird as Ostrich Abu Speed.jpg|Speed as Turtle Abu Little_Engine.png|Tracy as Car Abu Elliot.from pete's dragonjpg.png|Elloit as Abu Elephant Mr. Stork.jpg|Mr. Stork Old Man Genie Peter_pan_disney.png|Peter Pan as Boy Sword Genie Booster.jpg|Booster as Fat Man Genie Numel and Camperupt.jpg|Numel and Camperupt as Gold Camels Elsa as Minnie Mouse.png|Elsa as Minnie Mouse Genie TV Man Caballeros-disneyscreencaps-com-404.jpg|Peaguin as Flocking Birds Penny (The Rescuers).jpg|Penny Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-390.jpg|Giraffes as Mammal Balloons 421px-Manny_(close_up).jpg|Manny as Genie Cheeta Tigger in The Tigger Movie.jpg|Tigger as Genie Goat Melissa (Milo Murphy's Law).png|Melissa as Genie Harem Girls YakkoWakkoandDot.png|Yakko, Wakko and Dot as White Monkeys Dodger.jpg|Dodger, Rita.jpg|Rita, and Francis-0.jpg|Franics Toulouse.jpg|Toulouse, Berlioz.jpg|Berlioz and Marie.jpg|Marie as Girls Rhino Guards.jpg|Rhino Guards as Golden Man Solider Jungle Patrol.jpg|Jungle Patrol as 60 Elephants Disney Three Little Pigs.jpg|Three Little Pigs as Lama Bongo.png|Bongo as Bears The Tawny Scrawny Lion.jpg|Tawny Scrawny Lion as Lion Pink Elephant Dream.png|Pink Elephants as Fantare Animals_save_new_york.png|Animals as 40 Flakes Alice094.jpg|Dodo as Cooking Professor owl.jpg|Professor Owl as Baker Crows_(Dumbo).jpg|Jim Crow and his Brothers as Bird Sonic.jpg|Sonic as Genie Tie Alan-A-Dale.jpg|Alan-A-Dale as Genie Spray Scrooge4.png|Scrooge McDuck as Genie Teacher Radio.jpg|Radio as Lightball Genie Guru Ant.png|Guru Ant as Bee Genie Digit_(1).jpeg|Digit as Bird A Whole New World Tantor.jpg|Tantor as Pyramid Man 1954-toot-2.jpg|Little Toot as Submarine Genie Frollo Guards.jpg|Frollo Guards as Thieves Guards Donkey Kong.png|Donkey Kong as Genie Bend Spring Sprite.jpg|Spring Sprite as One of Flamingos WillietheGiant.jpg|Willie the Giant as Giant Genie Aladdin-disneyscreencaps com-9415.jpg|Snake Jafar as Himself Fireside Girls promo picture.jpg|Fireside Girls as Cheering Genie Aladdin-disneyscreencaps_com-9483.jpg|Genie Jafar as Himself Rafiki in The Lion King.jpg|Rafiki as Baseball Cab Genie Benny the Cab.png|Benny the Cab as Vaction Genie Hercules.jpg|Hercules as Moon Genie Category:Filip Zebic Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof